Passionate Disputes
by MelMuff
Summary: InuxKag pairing! 10th chap now up! This is the morning after where Inu Yasha and Kagome wake up in each other's arms. But don't worry cuz this isn't the end. I plan to write more. Remember that this is my first attempt at an Inu Yasha fic.
1. InuYasha's Thoughts & Sharing Secrets

**Passionate Disputes**

_By MelMuff_

**Inu Yasha's Thoughts & Sharing Secrets**

_**Author's Notes: **This is my first attempt at an Inu Yasha fan fic. I fell in love with the show 2 weeks ago and after reading tons of fan fics, I was inspired last week to write my own. I was planning it to be a one shot fic but afterwards I changed my mind and decided to install chapters instead. I will be adding one new chapter every week. The pairing for this fan fic are Kagome and Inu Yasha and I must warn you now that I will be using course language so this fic is rated R. With that said, I hope everyone will enjoy this fan fic. Ja ne!_

_**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Inu Yasha although I wish I did since he looks so hot. *Drools* A girl can dream, can't she?_

Inu Yasha and the gang have finally beaten Naraku and also completed in gathering all the shards to form the Shikon jewel once again. Now the gang are walking back to the Bone Eater's well to see Kagome off while she goes back home. After hours of walking, night descends upon the group forcing them to break for the night. As usual, Inu Yasha goes off by himself to sit up in a tree to guard everyone from unexpected intruders while they sleep. Now that the jewel is complete once again, many more monsters will be after it. While he's up there, he has a lot of time to think to himself and starts to reflect upon things about his life. 'Man! Can my life get any more complicated than it already is? But most importantly, we finally defeated that bastard, Naraku, not too long ago and we've finally gotten all the shards back together to once again form the Shikon jewel.' Inu Yasha snickers. 'Now all I have to do is steal it from Kagome so I can finally become a full blooded demon.' Inu Yasha grins evilly then his face softens into a sad expression. 'Humph! Well that is what I wanted at first but after all this time I've spent with everyone...no...with Kagome especially, my feelings have changed because of her. I wouldn't be who I am today if it weren't for her. She helped set things in perspective for me. Humph! I'll never admit that to her though. It'd never would work out between us anyway. There's just too many factors to take into consideration. First of all, we live in two different eras. One of us would have to make a sacrifice in which era to live in. I would never force her to make that decision. Never! Never ever! Secondly, there's the fact that I'm half demon and, if I ever turn into a full-blooded demon again, I could hurt her or even worse kill her unintentionally. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever harmed her in any way. And third is Kikyo. I am over Kikyo. I fully understand that we were never meant to be. She is and always will be part of my past. Kagome is my future. Well at least I want her to be. I wanna hold her in my arms forever and never let her go. Kiss her fully on those beautiful lips of hers and all over her face too. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with her but it may never be. And she still thinks that I would prefer Kikyo over her any day.' He growls. 'Never! I would choose her over Kikyo in the end. Kikyo was my first love so I will sort of always have feelings for her but I've dealt with them and put them behind me. I really don't regret the love I had with Kikyo but it was never meant to be. I finally understand that now. And we never even trusted each other completely which got her killed in the end. At least, Kagome has always been there for me and trusts me. Well, I'm going to start trusting her fully too. After all, it's the least she deserves. And after all this fiasco with Naraku and Kikyo, I met Kagome in the end because of it which I don't regret either. I'm so glad that I've met Kagome. And I don't love her alone for the fact that she Kikyo's reincarnation. There's a little bit of truth to that fact but I really do see Kagome as a whole different person than Kikyo ever was and I love her for it. In the end, Kikyo is really dead now so I now have a chance to be with Kagome. And finally, what about Koga? If I really do want Kagome as my mate, I've gotta act soon before he claims her.' Suddenly an astonishing thought crosses Inu Yasha's mind and he growls. 'He might even be capable of taking her against her own will. I would never let him hurt her as long as I live. I would die for her. That's how much I love Kagome. I know she loves me too but is she really ready to make that kind of commitment. That's why this is so complicated and serious and she doesn't understand any of it. She's already drives me nuts when she goes into heat and each and every time it's pure torture for me because I can't touch her the way I really want to. And she'll be going into heat soon too. At least this time I'll have a break since she's going home for a while.' Inu Yasha shakes his head in disgust. 'Ugh! I gotta stop thinking like Miroku. I'm not a pervert and a womanizer like him. I respect Kagome and her feelings too. She's changed me in so many ways. I'm so grateful to her. I'm so glad she entered my life. But I still can't be with her. I'm just too afraid that she may reject me even if she does love me. Human and demon relations! Humph! Maybe it worked out for my parents but that doesn't mean that it'll work with us. Arg! I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm so confused.' Suddenly, Inu Yasha is interrupted from his thoughts as Kagome walks up to him calling his name.

"Inu Yasha!"

His ears perk up at the sound of whoever is calling his name. He folds his arms across his chest and turns towards Kagome. "Yeah! What do you want?"

"I know it's really late but I'm having trouble sleeping."

"So! Why does that concern me wench?"

'Why that arrogant bastard! I would sit him for that if not for everyone sleeping and I surely do not want to wake everyone up.' "Inu Yasha, I just felt like taking a walk to clear my head and wondered if you wanna come with me to protect me. Well do you?"

Inu Yasha's heart swells up with joy when Kagome mentions for him to protect her. 'But I don't want to let on that that's how I really feel. I better act like my usual self.' Inu Yasha's shouts, "WHAT??? You wanna take a walk this late at night?"

"Please, keep your voice down! Or do you wanna wake everyone up? Yes, I do want to take a walk. Now are you coming or not?"

"Fine wench!"

"Good! And while we're at it, we can talk too. I really need to tell you something important." At the sound of that, he suddenly became very nervous. Kagome turns around and heads off into the forest with a very flustered Inu Yasha trailing not so far behind her. As they walk, she comments on what a beautiful night it is and he agrees with her still pondering about what she wants to tell him.

"So what do you want to tell me?" he asks nervously.

"Well as you know our mission is finally completed and it's time for me to go home for a while. But don't worry, I'll definitely come back real soon." Inu Yasha is glad to hear that. "Even though we've finally defeated Naraku, I still don't think that will stop me from coming back to the past to visit you guys. I'm still look forward to having more adventures with all of you."

"Yeah! But Kagome, don't forget that many other demons will still be after the jewel and it's the only way you can transport yourself through the well."

"I know that silly. We'll just all have to try extra hard to protect it. You'll help me of course to do that, won't you?"

"Of...of course," he stammers.

"But what about your desire to become a full-blooded demon?"

"People change Kagome. On a few occasions, I experienced what it was like to be a full-blooded demon. Truthfully, it really terrified me. I didn't enjoy it much like I thought I would. I really thought that I could hurt you and I would never be able to live with myself afterwards if I ever harmed you in any way."

"Oh Inu Yasha! That's so sweet of you to say."

Inu Yasha blushes. "I really meant what I said. People change and I have because of you."

Kagome giggles. "What? I changed you? Now I find that hard to believe."

"Well you did. Not all alone though. The others helped too as well as and our adventures but mostly it is because of you."

"I'm a bit surprised to hear that but I'm sure glad that I could help." Kagome kisses Inu Yasha on the cheek while he blushes even more then before. Then he puts his hand to his cheek and smiles back at Kagome. She returns the smile with equal passion and asks, "So after we get back to the well, what are you gonna do afterwards?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't decided yet."

"Oh!" Kagome sighs in disappointment.

"Anyway, we better get back to camp. Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

"Nope," Kagome responds almost cheerfully. Suddenly Inu Yasha grabs Kagome's hand, shocking the wits out of her. But then they both smile genuinely at each other and walk hand in hand back to camp.

**_Date: Mon. Feb. 9/04_**


	2. InuYasha & Koga Square Off!

**Inu Yasha & Koga Square Off**

_**Author's Notes: **Ooooo...Now Koga comes into the picture to complicate things. What will happen now? Will this turn into a Kagome and Koga pairing? Well, I still intend this to be a Inu Yasha and Kagome fic I like the idea of Koga entering the picture to create some angst in the fic between all of them. I'm also glad that I didn't post this chapter along with the first one. I had it done but I had some editing to do. Well, this past Friday, I finally saw the episode where Koga debuts and so now I have a better understanding of his character. I only knew him from other fanfics I've read so I never had a true understanding of his character. I've only seen one episode of him but I believe that is enough. Over the weekend, I changed this chapter and the next quite a bit to make things more interesting. I was going to have Koga finally except Inu Yasha and Kagome to be a couple but now I've changed my mind and he's gonna fight to get her. Anyway, I really owe this to a friend who's been taping episodes for themselves and then lending me their tapes to watch. I live in the country so I can't receive cable and my family isn't rich enough to afford a satellite dish so I've grown up with antenna all my life which I don't regret but I do wish I could watch TV on a dish sometimes. Too bad cable isn't available to country folk like myself. Well, I can't speak for the world but at least it's like that where I live. Anyway, I'm glad I have a friend who gets cable and introduced me to Inu Yasha. Although it's funny. I could have fell in luv with the show Inu Yasha back in med December but I was so busy with Christmas, school, work, ,my websites, and a music video that I didn't have time to watch any of the tapes my friend lent me till the end of January. Anyway, I don't regret that either. It wasn't too late to like the show so I'm glad I like it now. Anyway, I think I've said enough now but I'm just gonna say one more thing though. I'm gonna have the next chapter up later this week instead of next week. It's almost done. I hope that's a treat everyone will enjoy. Now read on my fellow readers and enjoy this chapter._

In the morning after everyone has breakfast, the group continue their way back to the well. First they visit Kaede and sends her regards to Kagome and hopes Kagome will come back soon. She also gives Kagome a blanket and some herbs to bring back with her. "Take care child and come back safe to us."

"I will. Thanks Kaede! I'll miss you."

"As I will you child." Kagome gives Kaede a hug before she leaves then they depart Kaede's hut and continue on their journey. As they near the well, suddenly Koga appears, out of nowhere, along with Ginta and Hakkaku.

Koga greets Kagome by saying, "Good morning Kagome!"

Inu Yasha crouches in a protective stance and growls while Kagome appears nervous but replies, "G...good morning to...you to...Koga!"

"Why are you here Koga?" 

"Well since Naraku is finally defeated and the jewel completed, I have one more thing to complete myself."

"And what would that be?" 

"Why to claim my woman of course? Why else would I be here mutt face?"

Before Inu Yasha could respond, Kagome interrupts, "Koga! I am not your women. I belong to nobody. I am my own person and control my own life. When will you get that through that thick skull of yours?"

"Kagome, I claimed you long ago so you are mine."

"She not going anywhere with you, you mangy wolf."

"You wanna make something out of it ya whining whelp? She's coming with me whether you like it or not. I will finally claim her as my mate. Ginta! Hakkaku! Take her!" He points for them to take her. Inu Yasha stands in front of Kagome protecting her from them and snarls furiously.

Ginta and Hakkaku look confused and stay where they are while Koga growls back and gets to attack. Suddenly Kagome runs in between them to intervene before any bloodshed can be spilled between them both. "Guys! Please stop it! I'm not gonna let you guys fight over me."

"Grrrrr...Kagome, get out of the way now," Inu Yasha demands.

"Yeah Kagome sweetie, this doesn't concern you. This is just between me and dog face."

"Who are you calling dog face, you fucking wolf? "

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!!! Excuse me? But with both of you a fighting over me this does so concern me the most. Look, I just want to go home Koga."

"Right so lets go Kagome. Your new home awaits you with me as your mate."

"Koga, she doesn't want you so just leave her alone."

"Oh! You really think that she would prefer a stupid mangy mutt like you over me. I can provide better for her than you ever could mutt face."

"You wanna make something out of it you pathetic wolf."

"Yeah, I do, dog breath," Koga sneers while Inu Yasha unsheathes Tetsusaiga and Kagome just stands there flabbergasted. Suddenly Inu Yasha and Koga start advancing on one another and attack while everyone stand there and watch, unable to do anything about it. Kagome starts crying over Inu Yasha and hopes that he will be alright. Inu Yasha strikes Koga with Tetsusaiga but Koga deflects it easily and smirks. "Is that the best you can do dog turd? I can surely do better than that."

"I don't think so you stupid wolf."

Koga strikes at Inu Yasha with his claws and yells, "TAKE THAT!!!" But Inu Yasha easily deflects it too and Koga is stunned.

Now it's Inu Yasha's turn to smirk. "Humph! Looks like the wimpy wolf is no better than I am."

"Why I'll show you..." But before Koga can even finish his sentence, he is suddenly interrupted by a mysterious but yet familiar voice.

"KOGA!!!" Everyone turns to see who the mysterious stranger is.

**_Date: Mon. Feb. 16/04_**


	3. Koga's Chosen Mate

**Koga's Chosen Mate**

_**Author's Notes: **I'm bringing in a new character to the fanfic to really heat things up. Her name is Ayame and she is truly Koga's fiancée. From what I've read, she only appears in the anime and not the manga. She's not in any of the English episodes yet and probably won't be for a while but I've been reading all the episodes, even the ones that haven't been dubbed yet. Actually, Inu Yasha isn't even done airing in Japan although I think it might be close to being done. Anyway, the site where I know all of this is called "Inu Yasha Companion" at "h-t-t-p://w-w-w.f-u-r-i-n-k-a-n.c-o-m/i-y-c-o-m-p-a-n-i-o-n". Just take out the dashes. This is the only way to post the link since FF.net keeps stripping from the code._

_To go straight to the up-to-date episode guide, click on the word "Anime" then you have a choice to either view the "Television Series" or the "Films". I hope everyone enjoys this site. It's really filled with good information about Inu Yasha. Enjoy! And another note, for now on I'll be updating every Tuesday instead of Monday for now on because that's the only day I have class and can go to the comp lab. And if I can, I'll try to update twice a week but no guarantees. Once I'm done work, my ride usually comes and I go home right away so I sometimes have no internet access although most of the time I have a little bit of time but I always use that time to check e-mails, respond to a message board, and update my live journal account, so most of the time I might not have time to upload a new chapter. I'll do my best though. I was lucky this week cuz of another commitment I have which allowed my have hours of free time in the lab since it was at school anyway so I was able to post another chapter up today. And for one final note, to alien*ryoko who reviewed, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. I never meant to trick anyone. I've fixed that error in the summary now. Yes, this fic will be a lemon but that is still a few chaps away and will happen near the end of the fic. And thanx to all of those who reviewed so far. Keep reviewing please!_

"KOGA!!! Stop all this fighting right now!"

"Ayame!" Koga gasps.

"Yes Koga, it's your fiancée, Ayame. You promised me first. Remember?" Inu Yasha grins and sheathes Tetsusaiga while Kagome sighs with relief.

"Yeah but...but," Koga protests.

"Don't you dare give me any _buts_ mister. You promised so I intend you keep your promise to me. I'm here to make sure that you do," Ayame orders.

"When I saved you, I wasn't thinking straight. I don't want you as my mate anymore. I want my Kagome."

"I'm not your woman Koga."

"Yes, you are. I claimed you long ago."

"But you claimed me first."

"Well...umm...I release you, Ayame and now I claim Kagome as my mate. There, that should settle it."

"Oh no you don't. I'm not letting you off the hook that easy. A promise is a promise no matter what and you don't go around breaking your promises to other people."

"Right Ayame. I couldn't agree with you more. And I promised myself to Kagome so, as you can see, I can't break that promise either. I guess I could have both of you then."

Ayame pounds him on the head using her fists. "YOU TWO TIMING BASTARD!!!!!"

Miroku whispers to Sango, "Geesh! This guy is worse than me. At least I don't around publicly admitting that."

Sango takes his staff and hits him on his head with it and screams, "You're just as _BAD_ as he is!"

After that distraction is over, Ayame states, "Besides, as far as I can tell between those two, Kagome was claimed by Inu Yasha long before you ever did." Everyone acts surprise when they hear her say that.

A sneaky idea pops in Inu Yasha's mind so he suddenly snags his arm around Kagome and says sheepishly, "Um yeah! That's right Ayame! I claimed her first. Sorry Koga!" Shippo just sits there in Kagome's arm looking stunned. Even Miroku and Sango are stunned at Inu Yasha's sudden action towards Kagome. She just looks up at him in disbelief but her look isn't missed by him so he whispers to her, "Just play along, alright?" She smiles and nods her head slightly in understanding.

"Yeah Koga, Inu Yasha claimed me long ago. Too bad for you!"

"No Kagome, you're mine! You'll always be mine. I won't lose you to some half-wit demon."

"Half-wit, am I? And what about you? You're just a no-good wimpy wolf."

"Don't you ever DARE to call me names albino runt."

Inu Yasha clenches his other hand, which is not around Kagome, into a fist. "Don't you DARE call me albino runt, you stupid pathetic fucking wimpy wolf. Now you've gone too far." They both growl at each other preparing themselves for another fight.

Suddenly Ayame intervenes between the two pleading, "Stop it you guys!"

Kagome tries to help too and looks at Inu Yasha, frowning. "Yeah, stop it. Don't make me use the S-word Inu Yasha."

He looks back at her. "What? Are you taking his side?"

"No, I just want the fighting between you to stop. That's all."

"Yeah but you know if I'm down, that will give him plenty of opportunity to strike me. Geesh! Use your brain wench!"

"Don't you dare call my women names, flea bag."

"Oh shut up fucking wolf! I'd had it up to here with you. Leave Kagome alone NOW!"

"NEVER!!!"

Ayame suddenly interrupts, "Koga, I demand that you stop fighting now. I am your fiancée and you'll will keep your promise to me or else I'll pulverize to to a bloody pulp myself." She takes her fist and slams it into her hand to emphasize her point. Koga stares at her in disbelief and actually starts to fear her.

Koga sighs then lowers his head down in defeat finally giving in. He raises his head and first looks at Ayame. "Arrrggg! Fine Ayame, I'll stop this petty fighting." Then he looks over to Inu Yasha, looking him directly in the eye. "You win this time around mutt face." Then he looks back over at Ayame. "I will honor the promise I gave you. Are you happy now?"

"Very!" She pats Koga on the head, which aggravates him to no end, and says, "Good wolfie!" Then she turns towards the rest of the group. "I'm really sorry that all of you had to witness this. Koga and I will be going now and leaving you all in peace. Come on _mate_!"

"Yeah yeah whatever, I'm coming! Come on guys!" Koga signals for them to follow but he falls behind on purpose and, once Ayame is out of hearing range, he suddenly turns around to face Kagome and tells her. "Kagome, I'm really sorry about all the trouble I put you through today. I really do love you and I want to see you happy. I don't except the fact that you and Inu Yasha belong together but I see that I have no choice. I am an honorable wolf and stay true to my words. And I really don't want to be pulverized to a bloody pulp from my so-called fiancée either so I'll leave you in peace for now. But remember that I just may come back and claim you as my mate in the future if I can. Remember that! So long my sweet Kagome!" Kagome gulps, fearing him and Koga smirks then he eyes Inu Yasha again. "You better take care of her dog breath or I'll kick your sorry ass from here to Mt. Hakurei if you don't. Seriously!"

"Humph! Whatever dirt bag!" Inu Yasha just snorts off Koga's comment and smirks, tightening his grip on Kagome. "Don't worry Koga! I plan on taking good care of Kagome so just don't ever come back and bother her again." Koga scowls at the comment. Then Koga stares at them in dreadful silence for a while until Ayame yells at him to hurry up. He turns around and resumes his leave.

Once they're out of sight, Inu Yasha releases his hold on Kagome and they both breathe sighs of relief. Inu Yasha is the first to speak, "Jeeze! I'm so glad that's over with."

"Me too," Kagome agrees.

Suddenly Sango runs up to Kagome and squeezes the life right out of her. "I'm so happy for the both of you."

Miroku asks, "Yeah! Me too! Since when did you two become involved with one another? You're gonna have to give me some tips Inu Yasha."

"Oh shush Miroku. You don't need anymore tips. I think you have all the expertise you need."

"But Sango..."

Inu Yasha suddenly bursts out saying, "Look guys! Kagome and I aren't involved with one another."

"Yeah we're not" 'Although Inu Yasha, I wish we were.' Kagome face shows deep sorrow but she keeps it concealed from everyone.

"It was just an act to get rid of Koga and it worked. Now can we please continue our journey to the well."

"But I thought..." Sango contemplates for a second. "Never mind then. Lets continue." They continue their journey to the Bone Eater's well.

**_Date: Mon. Feb. 19/04_**


	4. Bidding Kagome Farewell!

**Bidding Kagome Farewell!**

_**Author's Notes: **Okay, I know I said last week that I wouldn't have a chapter out till tomorrow but I suddenly had a changed in plans last night. I thought that today, once I was done work, I'd go home right after but I found out at rehearsal last night that I was needed to come tonight, which is Monday. Luckily the rehearsals are at the college so I don't have to go anywhere far. So since I had time to waste this afternoon, I decided to work on the next chapter which I would have done anyway, except at home. I have a comp at home but no internet hence why I would have uploaded tomorrow as planned. But expect futures updates to be every Tuesday after I finish my class in the afternoon. The musical I'm is having it's first performance this Friday so I won't be having any more rehearsals on Mondays anymore. Anyway, that's all I want to say on that. I hope everyone likes the chapter coming out a day earlier than scheduled._

_And one last thing that I want to mention is about Kagome going back to her time. I read many fanfics that state that once the quest is done, she goes through the well, the well is sealed permanently automatically, and she can never go back. So somehow Inu Yasha either uses the jewel or doesn't and somehow manages to live 500 years till he's with her again. Not that I mind those type of fics, I really do like them. I just believe that once their quest is done, Kagome will still have access to the well. What was the point in the first place if the well really sealed up for good once the Shikon jewel was completed? She should have never gone through the well in the first place. And she went through the well while the jewel was inside her and it was whole. So once it's whole again, couldn't she easily go through the well as she pleased. Anyway, that's how it's going to happen in my fic. She's gonna go back to her time since that would be the normal thing for her to do but expect her to come back definitely. Anyway, that's all I have to say today. Chow!_

Upon once they reach the well, they all say their farewells to Kagome. Shippo is the first to start. While he's in her arms, he cries and hugs her. "Kagome?"

"Yes Shippo?"

"I'm really going to miss you Kagome."

"Don't worry Shippo. I'll definitively be back but I do have a life to get back to. I hope you can understand that I might not be able to visit you for a while since I have a lot of catching up to do but I'll come back as soon as I can. I promise you Shippo."

"Alright Kagome, I believe you." He releases his hold on her. "So long Kagome! Come back real soon!"

"I will." Shippo leaps out of Kagome's arm then Kilila runs up to Kagome and they hug. "I'll miss you too Kilila." Kilila purrs and rubs against Kagome's cheek then Myoga responds from within Kilila's fur, "I'm sure we'll all miss you a great deal Kagome. You take good care of yourself."

"Don't worry, I will. So long Myoga! So long Kilila!" After that, Kilila leaps out of Kagome's arms to go stand beside Sango.

It's now Sango's turn to bid farewell to Kagome. She walks up to Kagome and embraces her and starts crying. "I'm really going to miss you too Kagome. You're like a sister to me. I'll always remember the adventures we had and I hope we can have many more."

"Me too Sango."

Then Sango backs away and stands beside Miroku. "Take care Kagome and come back soon." Kagome smiles nodding in agreement.

Miroku stays were he is and simply says, "I really appreciated your company Kagome and I do look forward to seeing you again. I wish you good luck in your future." Miroku smiles and bows.

Kagome is surprised by this along with everyone else. "Miroku, isn't there anything else you wanted to give me."

Miroku stares blankly at her. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Oh silly!" Suddenly she runs up to him and hugs him. "This Miroku! I'm not leaving without you giving me a hug.' Miroku smiles and reciprocates the embrace. He thinks about that this is another chance to put his hands lower on her butt but he quickly dismisses the idea believing it to be inappropriate for once and simply enjoys this moment with Kagome. Sango eyes him suspiciously then is relieved to see that he is behaving himself for once. They both let go of each other and smile then Kagome moves over to Inu Yasha, who has his back turned on her. "Inu Yasha!" He hesitates at first then slowly turns around to face her, surprisingly with tears in his eyes but he remains silent. "Inu Yasha I...I'll miss you the most. I hope you know that." He still remains silent. "Inu Yasha talk to me. Say something. Anything."

He finally speaks, "Of course I know. I'm really gonna miss you too Kagome." He embraces her and she hugs him back. He speaks more quietly, "Kagome, I want you to know that you're very special to me, even more than Kikyo." She's surprised to her this. "I know you're not going to abandon us or anything but please come back as soon as you can."

"I will."

"I mean even now that we've finally defeated Naraku and all the shards are back together to form the Shikon jewel once again, there's no hurry for you to come back to us. You can stay away as long as you want and there's nothing I can do about that. But I still don't want you gone for too long, okay?" Kagome nods in agreement and hugs him even tighter than before. "I want you to know that we are your dear friends so never forget us."

"I could never forget any of you, especially not you Inu Yasha."

"I'm glad to hear that." He releases her but grips her shoulders and says sternly, "Come back whenever you can but I do hope it will be soon. I do look forward to having more adventures with you and protecting you and the jewel if necessary."

"Inu Yasha?"

"Yes."

"Since you don't desire the jewel to become a full-blooded demon anymore, don't ya think it's times this come off?" She plays with the rosary around his neck to emphasize her point.

Inu Yasha looks down then back up at her and grins. "I couldn't agree with you more. Although, if you left it on, I really wouldn't mind. I wanna keep it as something to always remind me of you. But what if you need it in the future and I do something really bad unintentionally. I think it might be better to leave it on."

"No, I really want to take if off of you. I trust you and I could never fear you no matter what. Besides, as long as you have Tetesaiga, it will control your demon side from fully emerging."

"But what if..."

"No buts! Just don't worry about it. Now it's time thing came off."

"Alright!" She takes the prayer beads in her hands and lifts it over his head slowly. Once it's off, he shakes his head and and sighs with relief. "Free," he whispers.

"Yeah, you're finally free from me now." She giggles. "I release you."

Suddenly he smirks and his eyes darken. "I told ya it wasn't a good idea."

She gulps and starts regretting her decision. "Inu Yasha...wha...what are you saying?"

He walks up and towers over her. "I can do whatever I want so I think I'll be taking that jewel now." Miroku, Sango, and Shippo get ready to protect Kagome.

"But Inu Yasha, I thought..."

Suddenly Inu Yasha backs away and starts laughing his head off. "Ka...Kagome...I was just...joking..." He continues laughing.

Kagome feels like a baka. "Why you..."

He stops laughing and ask, "I really had you fooled, didn't I?

"Yes!"

"Good" *Giggles*

Miruko warns, "That wasn't very funny Inu Yasha."

"No, it wasn't but he did have us all fooled," Sango said.

Shippo added, "Yeah, just don't ever do that again Inu Yasha."

*Giggles* "Keh, I won't. Anyway Kagome, can I still have the rosary as a keepsake?"

She blushes and hands the prayer beads over to him. "Of...of course, here ya go!"

"Thanx!" He blushes as well. "Anyway, I think it's time you get going.

"No, you're right! Now I better get going. See ya around Inu Yasha!" She departs and stands in front of the well but looks back at her friends one more time. "See you guys later. I'll be back soon I promise."

"So long Kagome and good luck," Inu Yasha says. Kagome smiles then turns around and jumps into the well. She starts to feel the power of the well and finally lands on the other side in her own time. 'So long Inu Yasha! I'm really gonna miss you.'

On the other side, the others stare blankly at the well then Miroku says something about it's time to leave and Sango agrees. Shippo jumps into Sango's arm and they take their leave. While they're leaving, Inu Yasha thinks, 'I'm really going miss you too Kagome. More than you'll ever know. You better come back real soon or else I'll come get you myself.' He smirks and then turns around and joins the others as they depart.

**_Date: Mon. Feb. 23/04_**


	5. Kagome's Thoughts & A Midnight Visit

**Kagome's Thoughts & A Midnight Visit**

_**Author's Notes: **_ _ Okay! Here's more like ppl demanded. I'm so happy to have another chap completed. I really didn't think I could do it but I was able to since I had another free afternoon. I hope everyone enjoys another chap. And more reviews please! I'm not ordering or begging , just asking nicely. I enjoying reading them and look forward to more. __I also wanna tell everyone that today is my dad's birthday. He turns 54 today. That's all I have to say for today!_

Back at home, Kagome told them the news and was greeted with many congrats from her family and was embraced by her mother. "Oh Kagome, welcome home dear!"

Kagome reciprocates the hug. "Thanx mom! I'm glad to be home."

After they release each other, Kagome's grandpa speaks up. "It's nice to have you home again Kagome."

"Thanx grandpa!"

"So how long will you being staying this time?"

"What? I thought I just told you that we finally finished collecting all the shards and complete the Shikon jewel."

"I was just joking. Geesh! Can't an old man ever joke with his granddaughter."

"Well, I didn't find it funny grandpa. But if you must know, I do plan on going back but I don't know how soon as of yet. I wanna stay in school awhile since I have a lot of catching up to do so I'll try to just visit Inu Yasha on weekends.

"Gah! Why must my granddaughter associate herself with worthless demons?"

"Granpa!"

Kagome's mother interupts, "Inu Yasha is sweet demon. Don't worry Kagome! I don't mind you hangout with him."

"Thanx mom!"

"Gah!" After saying that, grandpa leaves the room.

Then Souta asks, "Kagome, is Inu Yasha not going to come here and visit us? I always love it when he visits us."

"I'm afraid not Souta. We never talked about him visiting me or us although I wouldn't be surprised if he did suddenly showed up. He might miss up and decide on his own to visit."

"I hope so."

"Me too."

"Well, I'm almost done cooking supper. Why don't you two come to the table to eat?" Kagome's mother asks them. Then nod and follow her to the kitchen. After dinner she calls all her friends and chats with them for a while, telling all of them that she would finally be back at school regularly. While talking with them, one of her friends talk her into having a shopping blowout on the weekend with all the four of them. She tries to refuse since she was looking forward to visiting Inu Yasha and the others but she couldn't talk herself out of it no matter what. Her friends just wouldn't take no for an answer. Finally she gives in and agrees to go. Also, one of them must have phoned Hojo for it wasn't long after she finished talking to her third and final friend, Ayumi, that Hojo phones and asks her for another date this weekend, which she refutably turns down again, telling him that her friends are taking her shopping this weekend so she can't go with him and maybe another time. He accepts and they finish talking. Afterwards, Kagome goes to her room and looks out her window. Her eyes settle on the full moon and she starts thinking about Inu Yasha. 'Sorry Hojo, but I'm only interested in Inu Yasha. I love him. I always did and I always will. That I know for sure and when I get back, I'm gonna tell him. I can tell that he feels the same way about me but he keeps holding back. Why? Why won't you let me see your true self Inu Yasha? Why keep hiding things from me? Well, I intend to get them all out of you. Be prepared Inu Yasha. Since Naraku is gone for good, we can finally be together. Nothing can stop us now!' Kagome then takes the jewel around neck and looks at it. 'Sure, I know more monsters will be after the jewel but you'll be there to protect me. Right?' Kagome takes the jewel off of her neck and places it in the drawer beside her bed. She stares at the moon one final time before falling soundly asleep. 'Remember I love you Inu Yasha and good night my love.'

Back in feudal Japan, Inu Yasha sits on the ground with his back against a tree. He grasps the rosary around his neck and starts thinking about Kagome. 'Kagome, I love you so much but it would never work out between us. Never!' Suddenly he is interrupted from his thoughts as Miroku approaches and sits down beside him.

"You miss her, don't you Inu Yasha?"

"Bud out monk, it's none of your damn business."

"Fine, we'll talk about something else then. What do you think? Do you think Sango will still stay with me a bare my children since Naraku is finally defeated? She already agreed to but she's still reluctant for some unknown reason."

"Not a chance monk unless you start changing your ways."

"I'm not stupid Inu Yasha, I know that. I already intend to do that and stay true to her. I just wanted an honest opinion from you, that's all. No matter what, I'm not going to give up on Sango and neither should you give up on Kagome."

"But you don't understand Miroku. I..."

'Brilliant! I brought him to focus on Kagome once again.' "What's wrong Inu Yasha? Finish what you were going to say."

"Fine but you have to promise not to tell anyone else."

"I promise Inu Yasha."

"I'll admit to you Miroku that I love her but we just can't be together."

"Well why not? You two love each other. Isn't that enough?"

"I know damn well how she feels about me. It's been obvious and it's also kinda in her smell."

Miroku blinks a few times. "Really? Could to tell me if Sango..."

"Drop it Miroku! I'm telling you squat on Sango because first it's really none of my business and second I really don't know. It's only Kagome's scent that I'm attracted to so my senses are really keen on her when she's around. It something I just can't help." Inu Yasha blushes after admitting all that.

"Okay! I understand Inu Yasha. So lets get back to why you can't be with her."

"Well first of all, we live in two different eras and secondly because I'm half demon. Remember? And I'm afraid that I get hurt her or even worse kill her if I ever turn into a full-blooded demon again. I could never forgive myself if I ever harmed her in any way."

"Inu Yasha! Are you really gonna let minor details like that get in the way between the two of you? I don't think she would really care about those petty excuses."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh! She would love you no matter what and I'm really sure you two could work something out. After all, besides her, only you can travel to her time. That's a sure sign that you two are meant for each other. I'm sure of it."

"Alright! I believe you but I'm not ready to make a decision yet. I still need time to think a few more things over but thanks for your advice Miroku. I really appreciate this talk we had."

"Your welcome Inu Yasha! Anytime! Oh! By the way, if you really miss her that much, perhaps you should to and visit her."

"Thank, I think I'll do just that." Inu Yasha gets up and departs to go off and thinks things on his own.

Miroku mumbles to himself, "Anytime Inu Yasha!" Then he scowls, "And maybe next time you can return the favor and help me with my problem, Sango."

Inu Yasha yells, "I HEARD THAT MONK!!! YOU BETTER WATCH THAT MOUTH OF YOURS BEFORE MY FIST SMASHES IT!!!" Miroku winces in fear and shuts up then Inu Yasha decides to head for the well. He jumps in which transports him to Kagome's world. He jumps out and walks out of the well house. He sniffs the air for Kagome's scent which is faint. He heads off in that direction and finds himself outside her bedroom window. He opens it and quietly steps inside knowing that she is sleeping. He walks over to her bed and takes his time to stare at her sleeping form, a the while admiring her and smiles to himself. 'I love you Kagome and I've made my decision. When you come back, I'll try to give ourselves a chance if you'll let me.' With that said, Inu Yasha departs and heads back to the well. He jumps back in and is transported back to his own time while Kagome rolls over in her bed and smiles contently to herself.

**_Date: Wed. Feb. 25/04_**


	6. Welcome Back Kagome!

**Welcome Back Kagome!**

_**Author's Notes: ** Sorry this is a day late but this week was my winter break at college so I never had class yesterday but I do have rehearsal tonight so I was able to spend the afternoon working on another chap. It seems like a lot of things lately aren't going according to schedule lately. Anyway, at least I was able to have 2 chaps out last week when I was only planning on one. The last one was also on my dad's 54 birthday. Yeesh! I'm 22 and I don't want to grow any older. Well, at least my birthday is still months away. I'll turn 23 this summer. Anyway, to get back on topic, don't except the next chap till next week on Tuesday but I'll try to get it done for Friday if I can but no promises. Anyway, don't except the next chap till next week on Tuesday but I'll try to get it done for Friday if I can but no promises. I might have some free time that day but it's still a maybe. I mainly have time when I have rehearsals and since we finally started performing "The Wizard of Oz" last week, I only have one rehearsal scheduled for this week which is tonight. Anyway, I always date when my chaps are done so I'm not going to explain what day it is. Just look at the bottom of this chap and you'll find out. It also helps if someone read this AN in the future and clarifies when this AN was written. Now I feel like I'm confusing myself...lol...so I'm going to shut up now. I hope everyone enjoys this chap. Kagome comes back after a month and you'll see how things progress from there. Also, have a look at my profile, I've finally updated it._

A whole month has past since Kagome left and Inu Yasha begins to get frustrated because of her absence because she wasn't suppose to be gone this long. On a few occasions he threatens that he's going to back and retrieve her but every time Miroku and Sango talk him out of it, saying to give Kagome the time she needs before she's ready to come back and all he has to do is wait patiently. Still, deep down, he misses her. Finally after a month, she does come back. As usual, Inu Yasha is there alone, pacing beside the well, impatiently awaiting her return. 

"Hiya Inu Yasha!" Kagome says cheerfully.

Inu Yasha snaps, "Bout time you're back wench! You have been gone for a whole FUCKIN' month!"

"Nice to see you too," she says sarcastically.

"Whatever wench!"

"Look I'm sorry, okay? I really wanted to come back but certain circumstances wouldn't let me." Kagome offers her explanation to him that she had to do a lot of make-up tests and get re-acquainted with her friends but excluding her dates with Hojo. "I've been busy non-stop every weekend with my friends which took away the time I was suppose to come back and visit you. I haven't the heart to say no to my friends, okay? I'm sorry!"

"I thought we were you friends?"

"You all are but you of all people should know that I have friends back home too and I just can't abandon them for you alone Inu Yasha," Kagome replies rather harshly thinking he was being more rude than usual.

"Geesh Kagome, I didn't mean it like that. Why do you always have to take things the wrong way?"

"Then what did you mean when you asked that?"

"What I mean is that I'm really upset that you were gone for so long. I know that you have family, friends, and other commitments on the other side of that well to deal with but I thought that we were like a second family to you? You could at least have come back sooner. Even if it was an hour or so to at least not worry us." 'Worry me actually!'

"Why you selfish arrogant jerk! I thought you of all people would understand. Why must you always be so insensitive of my feelings? Don't you even care about what I feel?"

"Of course I do! Although I won't if you continue to keep that attitude, you stupid bitch." Wrong choice of words but Inu Yasha is one who can never control his temper. Like he would ever change? Kagome starts to cry while Inu Yasha begs her to stop crying. "Please Kagome! Don't start crying now! Stop please alright! Look I'm sorry, okay?"

Kagome shouts, "I will cry if I want to and you can't stop me. I wanted to come back sooner. I really did Inu Yasha but I couldn't. Certain factors wouldn't let me. It's not my fault. You have to believe me."

Inu Yasha gently hugs her and says soothingly, "I'm really sorry Kagome. Of course I believe you. I've just been frustrated this last month and I..."

Suddenly Kagome recoils from his embrace and pounds his chest to separate herself from him. The tables have turned and it's Kagome who can't control her temper for once. "I don't care what your excuse are Inu Yasha. It's too late to say your sorry now. Why must you always be such an insensitive jerk? Why must you never taken my feeling into consideration a lot sooner before it's too late. I'm so sick and tired dealing with your abuse towards me."

"I don't mean to abuse you Kagome."

"Too late for that now." She gets so infuriated that she doesn't even realize what's she's doing. She slaps Inu Yasha in the face. "That should teach you not to hurt other people's feelings."

Suddenly Inu Yasha fumes and snaps back at Kagome, his anger really flaring now. "Well excuse me for trying to comfort you for once bitch. I see it's just no use. You'll never change. I'm sick and tired of dealing with you, YOU STUPID BITCH!!! You can go suck a toad for all I care. Never again will I ever be sympathetic towards you when I won't even hear me out. I am so outta here!" Inu Yasha runs off into the forest leaving a very stunned Kagome behind.

"Inu...wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean..." But it's too late. He's already gone. Kagome then asks herself, 'I don't know what just came over me. I couldn't help myself. Why did I snap like that at Inu Yasha?' Her mind answers her, 'The answer is simple. Because all of that tension over the past month finally built up and it chose now to explode within you directed towards the first person who made you really angry.' Then Kagome regrets, 'I'm sorry Inu Yasha. I'm really sorry this time. It's truly my fault.'

**_Date: Wed. Mar. 3/04_**


	7. Kiss & Make Up, True Confessions!

**Kiss & Make Up, True Confessions!**

_**Author's Notes: **I'm sorry for those of you at FF.net here didn't get the previous chap on Wed. like I planned. That day, the internet was really slow and certain sites like FF.net wouldn't even load so I was outta luck that day. If I had my chap done earlier that day, it would have been up. I'm so sorry but it was out of my control. And for future reference, I do post this fic at 2 other sites but there was no way of anyone knowing that. Just check my profile out now in case this happens again so you know where to go if you thinks it's been too long since I lasted posted. Anyway, whatever the AN are in the previous chap, I'm leaving them the way they are. I don't feel like changin' em. Anyway, here's the next chap. I really like the title of this chap. I think it's gonna be my fav of this fic. First it was just "Kiss & Make Up!" but then skimming through the chap, "True Confessions" came to mind. I couldn't pick on or the other so I decided to combine both of them. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys the chap. See ya'll later! Ja ne!_

Kagome goes off to look for Inu Yasha in the forest. "INU YASHA!!! LOOK I'M SORRY, OKAY?!?!?" She starts crying hysterically. "Please Inu Yasha, *sniff* come back to me. Please! *sniff* I'm so sorry." She drops to her knees beside a tree and breaks down completely.

Meanwhile, Inu Yasha sits in a tree regretting the way he acted towards Kagome. 'I didn't mean be so harsh with her but that bitch should know damn well that I have a hard time to control my own temper, especially when she starts acting all idiotic like that. Why must she always make me mad all the time? *Sighs* Hmph! And no matter how many arguments we have, I still love her anyway. Why? Well because...she's kind, compassionate, angelic...geesh the list could go on. Okay! I'll forgive her again. This was not how I wanted things to be between us anyway. Remember, I was going to try to tell that I love her. But how? How do I show her?' Suddenly, he hears some whimpering near. After smelling it's scent, he knows it to be Kagome. 'That wench! I knew she'd follow after me eventually. It was just a matter of time. Shit! First thing, I gotta stop calling her names. She never appreciates that. *Sighs* It's gonna be a hard habit to break but I'll try for her. Then he jumps down from the tree was was perched upon and follows Kagome's scent until he finds her. "Kagome?" But she appears not to hear him so he takes pity on her. "Kagome, please look at me. Look, I'm sorry too. I over-reacted and didn't mean what I said, okay?" Kagome ceases her crying a bit then Inu Yasha hugs her from behind and nuzzles his head in her hair smelling her unique addictive scent. "Now will you please hear me out?"

"Uh-huh! *nods* Okay? But first I want you to know that I didn't mean what I said either. I just let my temper get the better of me for once." Inu Yasha chuckles and she whips her head around to look at him and snaps, "What's so damn funny?"

"Nothing!"

"Then why are you laughing at me?"

"I wasn't laughing at you. It...umm...it just seems like you were acting like me for once. I always let my temper get the best of me too except all the time. That's what I found so funny."

"Oh! I understand." She turns her head back and relaxes in his embrace. "Your right, it's funny. I usually never act like you. I guess you're rubbing off on me more than you think."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Anyway, you can explain yourself now."

"Good! Now I'm going to be honest with you. I really did miss you, ya know. It's just with you not being here, I went out of my mind. Actually, I went just about insane." Inu Yasha sobs a bit. "I missed you so much. You just have no idea how much I missed you."

"I missed you too Inu Yasha, with all my heart and soul. I would have come back a look sooner if I could. I'm so sorry I worried you. But you could have come and visited me, ya know. Hey, by the way, why didn't you?" 

"Because if I did silly, I would have brought you back with me in an instant. Okay! I'll admit that I'm a stupid idiot. You're right. I should have done that. And whenever I was tempted to go to you, I would have definitely brought you back with me even against your own will."

"I wouldn't have minded."

"Yeah but Sango and Miroku talked me out of it saying to leave you alone. You'd come back when you were ready and that all I could do was give you time. I was only taking their advice."

"Oh!"

"But I did visit you once though."

Kagome dries the tears from her eyes then turns around in his embrace to face him fully. "You did!"

"Uh-huh! The very night after you left. I even missed you right away. After talking about you with Miroku, I just had to see you."

"Wait! You talked about me with Miroku? About what exactly?"

"Honestly, it's hard to remember since it was a month ago but it was his idea to go see you so he helped out in the end."

"Well then I'm very glad you two talked together about me then. As I look back now, I sorta remember, after I woke up that morning, feeling a presence of a demon or someone was around at some point during the night but the feeling was just so faint. I just quickly dismissed it and went to school. Now I'm glad to know that it was you." Kagome kisses his cheek and he blushes sheepishly.

"Well I'm glad that I could finally tell you too," he tells her still blushing. Kagome blushes too for what she did and they both turn their faces away from each other while silence falls around them. They glance back at each other attentively then slowly turn to look at each other then suddenly they're drawn towards each other. They both close their eyes as their faces draw slowly together. Then Inu Yasha softly kisses Kagome on her luscious lips that he's so dreamed so often of kissing time and time again. 'It's so much better than I ever thought it could be. Her lips taste velvety. I just love it. I just wanna stay like this forever. That's it! I've finally come to my decision. I'm gonna tell her how I really feel about her. No more stalling!'

'OMG! I can't believe it. Inu Yasha is actually kissing me. My first kiss. I've never been kissed by a guy before. I've always wondered what it would be like. This feels so incredible. It's way better than even my most wildest fantasies or anything I ever could have dreamed up. Oh Inu Yasha! I love you so much! Just don't stop what you're doing please.'

They part and stare breathless at each other for a moment while Inu Yasha thinks, 'Well, here goes nothing.' They continue to stare at each other until Inu Yasha breaks the silence by speaking, "Kagome, I've got to tell you something."

"What?"

"I love you, Kagome! I always have. I always will love you and I'm so sorry I never told you sooner."

Kagome eyes start to well up with tears as she hears Inu Yasha's heart-filled confession. "Oh Inu Yasha! I love you too. I always have loved you as well. It's just with Kikyo, I was never sure if you truly love me with your whole heart and soul. I thought you saw me as a replacement for her."

"WHAT??? Never Kagome!" He suddenly hugs her tightly. "Look, I'm sorry for all the pain I ever put you through Kagome with comparing you to Kikyo and everything else. I never meant to hurt you. It's you who I wanted all along, not Kikyo. I was just so frustrated and confused in the past to see things clearly until now. You're the one I love and I do want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Kagome hugs him back and cries out, "ME TOO!!!"

"But Kagome, before we can truly be together, there are still some complications."

Kagome pulls away from him and looks up into his face. "What complications? We want to be together, right? Isn't that enough? What more is there to it?"

"Lots of things Kagome. First's there the fact that I'm half demon. Can you really accept that part of me?"

"Of course Inu Yasha! It's one of the things I love most about you." His heart swells with joy upon hearing this. "Especially those cute puppy dog ears of yours." Kagome reaches up and squeezes them to emphasize her point while Inu Yasha closes his eyes enjoying the feel of it and purrs. "You like that I see?"

"Very much so!"

Then she runs one of her hands through his silver hair. "Those and your beautiful silver hair are the things I love most about your physical appearance. I mean even if you didn't have them, I wouldn't love you any less but they're part of your demon side and I do like them."

"I'm glad to hear that." He smiles contently.

"Anyway, to answer your question. Yes, I do accept your demon side."

"But what about if I turn into a full-blood..." Kagome puts a finger to his lips silencing him.

"Inu Yasha do I have to repeat myself? I know you could never hurt me, no matter what."

"But..."

"Shhhhh....don't. Just don't worry about it. I'm not going to let something like that stop us from being together. Sure, it is a risk but it's one I'm willing to take. Okay?" He nods his head and she takes her finger away from his lips. "Anything else on your conscience while we're still at it?"

"Yes, one more thing actually!"

"What is it then? Tell me!"

"It's just the biggest problem of all Kagome."

"What?" Kagome begins to get really worried.

"We both live in two completely different times Kagome. Would it ever work out between us?"

This hit Kagome like a ton of bricks. It's something she has thought about before in the past but never focused on it entirely before because the thought of not being with Inu Yasha was too painful to bear so she kept putting it off whenever she thought about it.

"Kagome? You see! One of us would have to make a sacrifice and leave behind our family and friends just to be together. I never wanted to put you into this position."

Kagome starts crying. "Well it's a bit too late for that now, isn't it?"

"Kagome, listen to me. I never wanted to put this type of pressure on you so the decision is quite simple."

"Simple? How can it be simple? You're asking me to leave behind my family for good. How can you ask that of me?"

"Kagome, please listen! I'm not asking that of you."

This confuses her. "What then?"

"Because I love you so much, I'm willing to make that sacrifice Kagome. Besides, I truly have nothing here. If we could, we can come back and visit everyone else anytime we wish. And me and my brother don't actually get along so really I have nothing to live for here. But with you, I have everything to live for. You are my future Kagome."

Kagome is quite surprised to hear this but being overjoyed was the more superior feeling to have won out. She starts crying tears of joy and embraces him tightly once again then gives him an earth shattering kiss. Parting, she rests her temple against his and says breathlessly, "I'm glad you're willing to make that sacrifice for me. This means a lot to me ya know. I really appreciate it. But first I wanna know, are you really sure about this?"

"Yes, I've never been more sure about anything in my life before. I love you."

"There's still a lot for you to get used to. I mean I know that you've already been in my time a few times but to live there permanently. There are no demons in my time. Well, at least none that I'm aware of. And that time that my school was attacked by of those hoshimono I brought back from this time doesn't count. There will be no demons for you to fight. It will be a whole new life. Are you really prepared for that?"

"For the last time Kagome, YES!!! Besides, I'd rather our lives be peaceful than filled with violence. What makes you think I like fighting demons all the time anyway? I do that because I have to in order to protect you."

"Oops! Sorry about that! I just thought...oh never mind! Just forget it, okay?" He nods and dismisses it. "Thank you Inu Yasha for choosing to live in my time with me and I love you too." They kiss again sweetly then Kagome teases, "By the way, I'm curious about something."

"What?"

"Tell me, just _how_ much do you love me?"

Inu Yasha grins from ear to ear as her scent is calling out to him and he can't resist anymore. "Why don't I just show you how much I love you instead of telling you." He then lowers her to the ground settling himself on top of her and kisses her passionately.

**_Date: Tues. Mar. 9/04_**


	8. Feelings Unfold!

_**Feelings Unfold!**_

_**Author's Notes: **The next chap of this fic is going to be a lemon but since FF.net implemented a policy on Oct. 12/02 of disallowing hentai material, I will respect that and not post the chap here. Although I wish they never implemented that policy cuz I think it sucks and ppl should have the freedom of speech but there's nothing I can do about it. Anyway, after I'm done posting the hentai chap elsewhere, I will post the epilogue here but if you do wanna read the hentai chap then I suggest you go to my profile and follow the links to AFF.net or MM.org and you can find the hentai chap there but remember that the hentai chap isn't there yet. I'm presently working on it and will get it done as soon as I can. It will either be up Tuesday next week as planned or sooner so just look occasionally. Anyway, when I started this chap, I did intend it to be the lemon but but things didn't turn out the way I intended them to be. I felt that Inu Yasha still needed to explain some things to Kagome and that they still had some things to discuss between them that it became a whole chap itself. Anyway, that's all I have to say for today. Enjoy this chap, I truly think it's a masterpiece that I've cooked up._

"By the way, I'm curious about something."

"What?"

"Tell me, just _how_ much do you love me?" she teases.

Inu Yasha grins from ear to ear as her scent is calling out to him and he can't resist anymore. "Why don't I just show you how much I love you instead of telling you." He then lowers her to the ground settling himself on top of her and kisses her passionately. Kagome begins to enjoy the kiss. She slowly snags her arms behind his back, grasping him tightly, and returns the kiss with equal fervor. Inu Yasha breaks the kiss, leaving her to whimper, and slowly leaves trail of kisses down her neck, sending shivers coursing through her spine. 'Oh Kagome! I've wanted to do this to you for so long now, to kiss you and hold you like this. You taste so good and your scent is so intoxicating. I just can't resist it anymore. The way it's calling to me. I can't stop.' Then he starts to suck her earlobe causing Kagome to moan and whispers to her, "You want me Kagome, don't you?".

"Yes!" she replies while thinking, 'Wow! This feels so good. I can't believe Inu Yasha is actually doing this to me. I've waited so long for this.' "Inu Yasha?"

"Hmm?" He moves back to kissing her neck.

"Inu...Yasha...please?" she begs.

"Please what, my love?"

"Make love to me...*gasps*...please?"

Inu Yasha froze upon hearing this. He knew that this was what they both wanted but this was a serious matter and there were still some serious issues that they needed to discuss, some issues that he had to clear up with her first. He reluctantly moves himself back up to look at her and asks, "Kagome, do you know what your really asking of me?"

"Of course I do Inu Yasha. I've truly wanted this for so long now. Do you not want me the same way I desire you?"

'Are my ears deceiving me? Does she really desire me as I her?'

As he continues to stare at her in his reverie, Kagome takes this as a bad sign and begins to think the worst. 'Why doesn't he answer me? What if he doesn't feel the same way about me? This could be the most embarrassing day of my life.' "Well Inu Yasha?" she asks tentatively.

"Oh Kagome! I...uhh," he answers while still in shock.

"What?" she asks desperately.

Finally he composes himself and answers her, "Don't take anything the wrong way Kagome. Don't misunderstand! I'm sorry for taking so long to answer you. I'm just still kinda in shock."

Kagome breathes a sigh of relief. "It's okay Inu Yasha. You just had me a little worried there. So?"

He smiles. "Of course I want you too, Kagome. I've wanted you for so long now. Trust me Kagome, I find you very desirable and utterly attractive." Kagome blushes. "I love you for just who you are. You're a very kind-hearted, smart, beautiful, helpful person and you always see the best in everyone, including me. Who knows how many times I've made an ass outta myself and acted like an arrogant jerk towards you and everyone else but no matter what, you always see beyond that, beyond all my faults, and still love me anyway. I don't understand why but..."

She suddenly interrupts him, "Inu Yasha, yeah maybe you do have some faults like you being short-tempered is your major one but I have many faults too and you love me anyway, right?" He nods. "Neither one of us are perfect but underneath that false facade that you built around yourself, I always knew laid a sweet, kind, gently, sensitive man. I understand that you tried to hide that from everyone, including me, because of the rough life you had growing up. It was hard for you to trust people but I want you to know that you finally have friends, besides me, that accept you and will always be there for you."

"Yeah, I know that now and I'm happy."

"Yep! I also want you to know that I trust you too. I trust you with my life, with all my heart and soul."

"Even though it took me a while, I want you to know that I trust you the same way as well."

"I know and I'm glad. Do we understand each other now?" He nods. "Good! And I want you to know that I find you very attractive as well. I love those cute puppy dogs ears of yours, as well as your beautiful silver hair and your gorgeous amber eyes." She rubs his ears and brushes her fingers through his hair to emphasize her point while he closes his eyes and enjoys pampering she giving him.

He blushes from her endearing statement of him but then he composes himself and becomes totally serious. "But before we continue this any further, you should first understand how serious this situation is."

Kagome frowns. "Why?"

"Kagome if...if we become intimate, it will be a serious step in our relationship."

"I know that silly." She slaps him playfully.

"It's more than that Kagome."

"What then?"

"Are you really willing to become my mate for life?"

"Wha? What do you mean '_mate_'?"

"Kagome, us, demons, mate for life. That means that once we make love, you will belong to me. You'll be mine forever and you can never be anyone else's but mine. Understand?"

Kagome is a bit shocked to here this confusion crosses her features. "Wait a minute! No, I don't understand. What about you brother Sesshomaru?"

"Oh! Well that's easy to explain. Once his mother died, it left my father free to find a new mate. That's allowed. Besides, I'm lead to believe that my old man loved my mother more than his. Although if I ever lost you, I could never replace you with anyone. I love you too much. I swear I'll never do that."

"That's so sweet of you to say. I promise I never will either. No one could ever replace you, Inu Yasha." Kagome begins to cry again and Inu Yasha soothers her.

"There's just a couple more things I have to tell you before we proceed with this."

"What is it?" She looks into his eyes and loses herself in them.

"You're also in heat presently so...umm..."

"Just spill it Inu Yasha! I could end up pregnant, right?"

"Umm...yeah!"

"Oh Inu Yasha! I would be honored to be the mother of any child of yours."

"Really? You don't mind is you become pregnant with my pup?"

"No, I don't mind at all." Kagome giggles. "Pup! I like the sound of calling our baby that."

"That's what my mother called me when I was young. My demon side dog, ya know."

She giggles again and runs a hand through his hair. "I know what your demon side is and I'm glad that's its a part of you."

"I'm glad that you except me as I am. Anyway, there's a small chance that it may not happen but most likely it will. The risks are pretty high because the setting is perfect. You're presently in heat so your fertility is at its highest peak and I'm feeling extremely horny right now too so..." She giggles at his comment about himself being horny yet he continues, "Anyway, your scent is calling out to me to claim you as my very own and I just can't resist anymore. Besides, I see no reason to anyway."

"Oh really?" She raises an eyebrow and giggles some more.

"Yes really! Anyway I'm glad you don't mind what I told ya though. I was a bit shy to say it but it had to be said."

"Not at all!"

"Good!" Then Inu Yasha uses his clawed finger to caress the left side of her neck. "And there's just one more thing I have to tell ya before we proceed with this. When we do _do this_, I'm not sure when I'll do this during our mating, but I'm going to bite you probably here."

"Why?"

"To mark you as my mate. Afterwards I'll lick it right away and then, after a few minutes, it should heal leaving a scar on you. Part of my scent will also be embedded in yours permanently so any demons that are around will instinctively smell my scent on you knowing that you are mated to me for life. They will always know that you are my mate and never to touch you intimately in any way. My scent will be like a stench to them although that won't stop them from still coming after the Shikon jewel. They just won't want you intimately, that's all, and they will still go after you in order to get to me but don't worry because I'll always protect you."

"I'm not worried. I know that you'll do all in your power to always protect me no matter what."

"I promise you. Anyway, you may feel some pain or discomfort at first when I bite you or you may not even feel any at all with all the pleasure you'll be feeling." He smirks.

"Oh!" Kagome looks away and blushes.

Inu Yasha uses the same finger that was on her neck to gently put under her chin and to turns her head forcing her to look at him. "Look at me Kagome! Do you accept that too? It's something I won't be able to stop. It's instinctive."

"How do you know all of this if you haven't done this before?"

"Like I said before, it's instincts. Believe me!"

"I do! I...I'm just so ner...nervous but I accept."

"I'm nervous too. I never thought I'd mate with anyone. I never thought anyone would want a worthless low-life half-breed like me."

"Inu Yasha, you're not worthless nor a low-life. Don't talk about yourself like that."

"Sorry about that Kagome. You're right. Sometimes I just still think that way about myself because of the life I grew up with."

"I know but who cares. Just leave it in the past, okay?"

"I can do that."

"Good because you, Inu Yasha, are the most amazing handsome cute sexy half-breed that I've ever met and I love you." He blushes from her statement about himself.

"I love you too. I'll even admit that Kikyo..."

Kagome winces once he said Kikyo's name and wonders why he would be bringing her up all of a sudden.

"She was the first to make me feel wanted but she never accepted my demon side like you have. She wanted me to turn human in order to be with her. It's a decision I never really wanted to make. Many times I've wanted to be one side or the other but now, I just want to stay the way I am. I've finally accepted who I am now and I'm glad that you've accepted me as who I am too. That's what I want in a mate, to accept me as who I am." He gently runs his fingers through her hair and she shivers from his touch. "And now that I've actually my mate, I just can't believe that I've actually gotten to this point with you. This moment means a lot to me. I consider it very special. I have no past experience draw from either so I don't know what to do and have to rely on my instincts alone. That's why I'm nervous too. So you ready to begin this or what?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Good! But just to make sure, I'll ask you one last time. You do still want to me my mate for life, right?"

"Yes, I fully understand everything that you've told me and I fully accept all responsibilities of being your mate for life." They both giggle from her response while Kagome thinks, 'I can't believe that I'm actually going through with this. I've wanted this for so long now. There's no way I'm backing down from this now and I can't believe that I'll most likely become pregnant with his child...I mean pup from this beautiful experience that we are going to share together. An affirmation of our love. I've never been so happy in my entire life.'

'Wow! I can't believe that Kagome has actually agreed to be my mate and that I'm finally going to make love to her like I've always wanted to. After so long, all my dreams are finally going to come true. She's finally going to be mine forever. I promise you Kagome that I will always cherish, love, honor, and protect you. I swear as your soon-to-be husband and life long mate. You'll finally mine forever after tonight.'

Then they look into each other's eyes and lose themselves in each other. They give in and immerse themselves in the undeniable emotions that they both are feeling and experiencing. Inu Yasha holds her gently then lowers her to the ground again and they resume where they left off.

**_Date: Tues. Mar. 16/04_**


	9. Now The Action Begins

_**Now The Action Begins**_

_**Author's Notes: **Lots of thanx to Megaborx for pointing out a mistake that I made in ch. 6. I corrected it now. I really wanted Kagome to sit Inu Yasha at one point in this fic but I completely forgot that in ch. 4 that she took the rosary off of him. I sorta wanted to keep the rosary on him and now I realize that I should have. Dang it! Anyway, I changed the ending of ch.6 instead since it would be too much trouble to edit ch.4. Anyway, there won't be any sittings of Inu Yasha from Kagome in this fic but not to worry, I plan to write more Inu Yasha fics in the future so I'll make sure not to make that mistake again and definitely have Kagome sit Inu Yasha multiple times. LOL Anyway, on with the chap. This chap is the lemon but due to 's policy of no more NC-17 fics on their site, although I still find some around under the R rating LOL, I will not post the full chap here but I will post a bit of it as a teaser. Only enough that I think is not totally lemon material and would be acceptable as an R rating. If you wanna read the rest of this chap then I suggest that you go my profile and look up my profiles for or to find the full chapter there._

Inu Yasha kisses her slowly since he's unsure of how to proceed. Since he's half demon, his animal desires tell him to be rough with her and to just take her as his but he knows that this is her first time, his too, so he's determined to take it slow, no matter what, even if it kills him. He then slips his tongue into her mouth and caresses her teeth with it. She follows suit and soon their tongues begins to duel while he continuously kisses her hard. Suddenly he grabs Kagome's left breast and squeezes it causing her to moan and arch her back in response and he growls because of her submissive display. He then rips his mouth away from her and sits up, running his hands down her body making her tremble slightly. He comes to stop at her waist and grins mischievously.

"Inu Yasha!"

His ears perk up and twitch in response. "Yeah Kagome?" he asks breathlessly.

"Be gentle! This is one of my favorite outfits so please don't ruin it by ripping it in any way by using your claws okay?" He nods in understanding then snakes his arms beneath her shirt. He enjoys the feel of her smooth soft skin beneath his fingers. Once his hands come upon her bra, he frowns in confusion. His look isn't missed by Kagome so she asks him, "What's wrong Inu Yasha?"

"I feel something weird surrounding her breasts. I don't like it. I just want feel your creamy flesh." Kagome can't stiffle the giggles that escape her. "What's do damn funny bitch? Why are you laughing at me?"

"Oh Inu Yasha! Please don't get mad at me. Lemme explain! I just couldn't help it. It's just so funny that you don't know what a bra is."

"Bra?" His anger vanishes and he raises an eyebrow in inquiry while Kagome giggles some more.

"Take my shirt off first then you'll understand."

"Okay?" he questions reluctantly. He proceeds to slip her shirt off over her head then sees what she means. A small corset surrounds her breasts but he seems to just get more confused.

"Inu Yasha, it's something from my time so don't fret over it. All it does is hold my breasts in place."

"Why?"

Kagome blushes. "Umm...good question! It's a bit hard to explain. Basically, it's to make us, females, feel more comfortable."

"Okay? So how do you take off this _bra_ of yours?" He raises a clewed finger and grins. "I can always just slice it off of you Kagome."

She suddenly bursts out saying, "NO! I wanna keep this intact too. There's a small clasp in the back. Just gimme a sec to unhook it." She reaches behind and unsnaps the clasp then lies back down. "There! Now it's unhooked. I'll give you the honors of slipping the bra off me." Inu Yasha smiles delightfully at this then a superb idea pops into his head and his smile widens. He bends down in the valley between her breasts and sniffs momentarily there. This causes her to giggle while he smirks and proceeds to take both straps off her arms but leaves the bra on her chest still covering her breasts. She frowns in confusion then suddenly he grabs her bra with his teeth and flings it carelessly away onto some nearby grass. Kagome was taken aback by his course of action then her cheeks turn beet red as she fully realizes that her upper body is finally exposed to him. The sight of her breast makes his mouth water that he actually sticks his tongue out, making him look like he's actually drooling like a real dog.

**_Date: Tues. Mar. 23/04_**


	10. Aftermath: True Love Finally Revealed

_**Aftermath: True Love Finally Revealed**_

_**Author's Notes: **Sorry about the delay of this chap but after I wrote the chap last week on paper and this earlier this week I was going to type it up on the comp, I lost the papers to which I wrote the chap on. The next day I found it but I had a quiz to study for so I had to delay typing the chap up. Anyway, it's done so I hope everyone will enjoy it but don't expect another chap anytime soon. I originally planned for this chap to be the last one but after thinking about it for a while, I changed my mind and decided to add a few more chaps. I'm only going up to chap 16 and no more than that. Anyway, I'm taking a break from this fic for a while to work on another fic. Back in February I told some ppl that I'd back to work on another fic I started a year ago but never finished and the next chap for that was suppose to come out sometime last month so I'm already late with it cuz I've been so busy with this fic and renovating some major sections of my website, which I'm still doing. I'm one busy girl these days. Anyway, just don't expect another update next week. I'll probably have one in 2 or 3 weeks or a month's time. I'm sorta gonna interweave things. I'll write one chap to the other fic and write a chap for this fic and so on. So don't expect me to give up on this fic. I don't plan on doing that. In future chaps, I plan to bring Koga back. I'm gonna bring Sesshomaru_ _into the picture as well and I plan on havin' another lemon too. Well, that's all I have to say for now. Ja ne!_

Inu Yasha feels good, really really good, that he doesn't want to come out of the dreamy state he's in. He feels something warm in front of him so, since he's already has a hold on it, he tightens his grasp on it for comfort. With his hand on her belly, he pulls her closer towards him. He sniffs a bit and feels a mass of hair in front of his face. He becomes curious and slowly wakes from his dazed sleep. He is in a hazy state and, once he opens his eyes, he becomes confused. After he smells a certain scent, it suddenly dawns on him that the person in front of him is indeed Kagome. Then he remembers what transpired between them the night before and he smiles fondly, reminiscing about every memory of the night before through his head. He scoots over and moves closer to her, to be as close as possible with his mate.

Kagome also enjoys the sleepy state that's she's currently in. She doesn't want to wake up either but as soon as she feels something behind her move, it suddenly registers in her mind that she's not alone so her eyes snap open immediately in alertness. Then she takes in her surroundings and suddenly remembers everything that she and Inu Yasha did the night before. It all comes rushing back to her and she blushes profusely because of it.

"Good morning mate!" Her body flinches in surprise but he didn't notice. How did he know that she was awake?

"Good morning to you too, Inu Yasha!"

He snuggles closer to her and inhales her sweet scent then says, "It feels so good to wake up to you like this. I look forward to doing this for the rest of my life." Kagome blushes some more and starts to feel tense. Inu Yasha senses this. "Relax Kagome! What are you so worried about?"

"Nothing! It was about what you just said. I feel...I feel..."

"What? Do you regret what we've done? Didn't you want to be my mate?"

Kagome thinks to herself for a moment about being his mate and him calling her that. "Inu Yasha, that's not it at all. I want to be your mate more than anything in this world. It's...it's just after what we did that I...I feel a little nervous still, that's all. I swear."

"Okay! Don't worry, I believe you." She finally begins to relax and he starts kissing her neck. This sends delightful shivers coursing down her spine. When he comes in contact with his mark, he smiles. He sniffs his scent on her and that thought alone delights him to no end. He then proceeds to lick his mark, causing Kagome to gasp at the wonderful sensation she feels because of it.

She reaches behind her to find his mark but can't feel it since it's flat but she does find where the spot is since it's obviously where he had just licked her momentarily before. She touches it and shivers again because the flesh there is sensitive. "Is that the mark you gave me?" she asks in wonder.

"Yeah! That's where I bit you. Your flesh there will always be tender now. For now on, when you or I touch it, it will be very sensitive."

She takes her hand away. "I understand." He continues to kiss her neck and lick his mark on her for a few minutes longer, both of them simply enjoying the morning after together. With both of them waking up together and Kagome laying in his embrace, it's something that just feels right between them both. He finally stops his ministrations and she takes the time to turn around in his embrace to face him. As she does this, she winces slightly because of the pain she instantly feels between her legs but she holds no regret in the love that she and Inu Yasha expressed towards each other last night. The loving display of affections they gave each other were beautiful and memorable to last a lifetime so she ignore the minor pain she feels and turns around to face him fully. She rests her head on his chest and rubs it affectionately with her hand while he puts his arm around her to hold her closer to him. They both lay in silence for a while until Inu Yasha breaks it and says, "Last night was truly amazing, ya know?"

"Yeah! It was the greatest night of my life. All my dreams have finally come true."

"Mine too!"

"Do you think that we should be heading back now before the others start worrying about us?"

"Nah! Remember that no one else knows you're here. They just expect me to still be waiting for you to come back through the well like I did everyday you were gone so I doubt that they'd really worry about me. They know that I can take care of myself."

"I'm so sorry for worrying you, Inu Yasha. I never meant to..."

"It's okay Kagome. Just drop it okay?"

"But..."

"I don't want to get into this discussion again, okay? Just leave it behind in the past. I don't wanna talk about it." 'Geesh! Does this bitch gotta piss me off even more?'

"Okay!" Kagome says dejectedly.

"Look, talking about it will only serve to remind me of that huge argument that we had the other day. I just want to pretend like we never had that argument, okay?"

"Oh! Okay! I understand."

"Besides, none of that matters because you're my mate now. You're mine forever."

"In which case, I belong to you, right?"

"Correct! I own you for life since you freely gave yourself to me, therefore I control you like what you wear and what you can and cannot do." He smiles smugly in satisfaction after saying all that.

She pounds his chest slightly in frustration then sits up and glares down at him. "Hey! You don't own me like that."

"Yes, I do!" He smirks.

"No, you don't! I'm my own person, an individual, who can do whatever she wants without anyone controlling her. Got that?"

"Whatever!" He sees the spark of anger in his mate's eyes and enjoys it. 'I love it when she's so fierce and all fiery like that.' He yawns and his face becomes emotionless.

'Why the nerve of that guy? He thinks that can can just run my life just like that.' She clenches her fist in annoyance while he just continues to look at her and smirks again. 'And just look at him lying there grinning like a chesire cat. If he thinks that he can just control my life just like that, after what we shared together last night, well then he's got another thing coming to him.' Suddenly her mood of anger drastically changes to one of sadness. 'Plus last night, didn't that mean anything to him? After...after I gave him my...my virginity.' She begins to cry.

"Look, don't start crying on me now, bitch. You know how much I hate it when you do that so I order you to stop that at once."

"I can't...*sniff*...You could have at least told me this before we...you know...*sniff*...when we talked before." He grins and says to her slyly, "Must have slipped my mind." She's compelled to cry even harder but refrains from doing so. "Look, you agreed to be my mate for life, okay? You chose me and vice versa. I also chose you to bear my mark. You should at least be grateful and feel honored. Why must you always take things so seriously anyway? You should know by now that I highly respect you and would never force you to do anything against your own will. Geesh woman! You can be so stupid sometimes," he says while sitting up and grits his teeth in irritation.

She stops her crying and looks astonished. "You mean you don't intend to..."

"Hell no but that's what would be expected since I married you in the demon way. Traditionally, you're my wife now and would be expected to obey me and do everything I say. What I said before was all true but I didn't mean any of it seriously. I do expect you to obey me sometimes but not most of the time. You are you're own person and I respect that so I allow you to do whatever you want. I was just messing with your mind before. Geesh!" He folds his arms across his chest, closes his eyes and sighs in exasperation.

"WHAT??? How dare you play with my emotions like that?"

'Oh yeah! She's back. There's the fiery bitch that I know and love.' "It was worth it though just to see the look on your face."

"I thought you were serious. Don't you ever do that again or else...wait...did you just call me your wife?" She blinks a few times in amazement and he grins again.

"Or else what Kagome?"

"Just answer the question!"

"Answer my first!"

"I asked you first. Just answer the damn question Inu Yasha!"

"Yeah! I did call you my wife because it's true just like you can now call me your husband." Kagome covers her mouth with her hand and takes in everything he just told her. "Oh my gosh! You're wife. I'm actually you're wife," she squeaks out then she thinks about it to herself for a moment and smiles, liking the idea of that as well as him being called her husband.

Inu Yasha smells the air momentarily and smiles then responds, "Yeah! You're now my wife. I can definitely smell myself on you and you're pregnant too Kagome."

"That's nice. WHAT???" Kagome's eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets.

"Well besides our scents that I smell, I also smell a third scent emanating from you."

Full realization finally dawns on Kagome. Her face flies down to her stomach as she grasps it with her hand to see the proof of his possession where none could dispute it. "I'm pregnant, "she says astonishingly.

"Yep! The fruit of our union now grows within you but it makes sense though. After all, we did talk about it before hand and I told you the risks were very high since you were in heat so you're chances at becoming pregnant with my pup would be very high."

"Your pup!"

"No, our pup. It was a mistake before to call it my pup alone. It's yours to, ya know. Anyway, in the end, you were very fertile and all I had to do was plant my seed deep within you for a pregnancy to most likely occur." This causes Kagome to blush. "Anyway, the deed is done and we can't undo it. You're probably right about what ya said earlier. We should probably start heading back now and let the others know that you've come back."

Kagome still blushes but manages to look Inu Yasha in the face. "Yeah, you're right! We should head back now." 'Wow! He looks so handsome and I can't believe that I'm pregnant with his child. I knew before we did this that there was a possibility but now that I actually know, it's just a truly amazing emotion to feel.'

Inu Yasha gets up, purposely letting Kagome see his butt, then turns around to face her in all of his glory. Kagome takes in the sight of him and stares in awe. He likes the look he sees on his mate's face. "But before we go back, we outta get cleaned up first." He sniffs the air. "There's a spring not too far from here. We can get cleaned up there before we head back to the village." She nods in agreement then gets up to join him in gathering their clothes. As she gets up, she feels some more pain in her lower abdomen but she ignores and. Also as she gets up, her pert breasts bounce slightly. Inu Yasha sees this which turns him on to no end. She still feels rather shy about being naked in front of him so she uses her arms to cover her breasts. He walks up to her and she blushes even more than she already is. He removes her hands away from her chest and says, "There's no need to be shy Kagome. Like there isn't enough that I've seen or touched for that matter." He giggles a bit then she relaxes in his presence and becomes brave, not being shy anymore in the presence of her mate. She takes the initiative and kisses him. He's a bit taken back at her forwardness but soon after he is eagerly kissing her back. Soon their tongues plunge in each other's mouths and they dance together. Inu Yasha takes one of his hand and squeezes her breast, causing her to moan and push into him a little to feel more pleasure. He then takes his other hand and slowly caresses her back with it then lets it drop down to her butt and grips it there. This causes her to push more into him until his manhood brushes against her thighs and both of them get turned on all the more. Suddenly he breaks off the kiss to tell her, "As much as I would love to make love to you again, my instincts are telling me that I should wait."

"Why?"

"You must be sore, right?" She nods. "That's why! We should at least wait until you've fully recovered, okay? I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already had to. I love you too much."

"Okay! I love you too." They kiss briefly one more time before they continue to gather up their clothes. He picks up his sword and clothes while she picks up the jewel and her clothes as well. As they leave, Kagome steals one last look back at where they spent there first night together. There's still evidence of their lovemaking there. This spot will always be very special to her and she will always hold it close to her heart since this is where she gave up something very special to herself to him and where she became pregnant too. Then she turns away and they walk together to the nearby spring and enjoy the company of each other. They keep stealing glances at one another and blush because of it. After a while into their walk, Kagome asks, "What do we tell the others once we get back? Probably none of them will notice what we did since we'll be washing the evidence away but do you still want them to know about us?"

"Umm...I'm not sure. I guess so. I haven't really thought about it. What do you want?"

"Well I'd rather we tell them then them finding out some other way. Is that okay with you?"

"Umm...no! Look, I've changed my mind. I don't want them to know yet, okay? We'll tell them later but for now it's something I just wanna share between us, okay? Is that too hard to ask?"

"No...*sighs*...that will do for now. But promise me that we won't keep it from them for long, okay?"

"Fine! I promise! Just gimme more time to think about it, okay?"

"Okay!" They continue to walk the rest of the way in silence.

**_Date: Fri. Apr. 2/04_**


End file.
